A diez centímetros de ti
by Alexeiss
Summary: Miyako es muy Miyako. Taichi no se siente tan Taichi. Miyako vive la noche con intensidad y Taichi está decidido a encontrarse antes de que salga el sol. Taiyako. Fic para el intercambio de navidad del foro Proyecto 1-8. Para Naguna.


Digimon no me pertenece ni me pagan por soñar que sí lo hace cuándo escribo.

...

 **A diez centímetros de ti.**

 _Para Naguna, del foro Proyecto 1-8 en el intercambio de Navidad._

 _..._

Era la primera vez que se sentía tan ella después de su ruptura con Ken. Viéndose en las vísperas de navidad, y con el grupo habiendo decidido irse a algún antro de mala muerte a celebrar esa fiesta occidental que no todos entendía realmente, había decidido que podía por fin dar por acabado el tiempo de luto.

Se maquilló, se puso uno de los vestidos cortos y escotados, pero glamurosos que Mimi le había obsequiado por su cumpleaños. Se calzó zapatos cómodos y elegantes, sin taco por que ella era una belleza en altura y mechas violeta. Se puso el perfume que había usado el día que Ken terminó con ella y lo hizo sonriente y con determinación.

Era Miyako Inoue, estaba viva, con ganas de bailar y ver a sus amigos, quería vivir la noche, sacudir el esqueleto y coquetear con todos los chicos lindos que se había perdido mientras llevaba una relación seria. ¿Qué era muy intensa? Por supuesto. ¿Qué era una loca impulsiva, medio maniaca de sus mañas y que era un peligro para la gente cuerda? De todos modos.

Miyako Inoue. Miyako Inoue damas y caballeros, domina y dominaba el arte de disfrutar de una noche de juerga sin arrepentirse de las malas decisiones al día siguiente, el arte de pretender ser quién no era para robarse las miradas y el arte de convertir el despecho en seducción. Miyako Inoue, estaba lista para juntarse con sus amigos y reventarse festejando, con Ken Ichijouji incluido, pero en el pasado con sus dramas y en el presente como un buen amigo. Takeru le silbó las pintas cuándo la vió salir del apartamento, Iori le hizo un cumplido discreto y Hikari la abrazó colgándose de su cuello y alabando su _look_ tan fantabuloso. Era la noche de Inoue y se notaba a leguas.

Llegaron al club poco antes de la media noche. Koushiro les había mandado la dirección por mensaje y una vez dentro, todo fue luces, tragos de dudosa procedencia y aspecto, un saludar a todos los presente y un "me aburro, vamos a bailar" de Mimi, que había servido para robarse a las chicas presentes. Diez segundos después, Mimi había desaparecido entre la multitud, Sora se había excusado de ir al baño y de la única que tuvo certeza no había sido secuestrada por jóvenes candentes borrachos fue Hikari, que había sido robada por Takeru, que vale, en esos momentos era un joven candente sólo medio borracho, pero dicen que más vale diablo conocido que santo por conocer.

Viéndose sola, Miyako se sintió libre y joven. Con alcohol en la sangre, música en las venas y locura en el aire, tiró sus gafas en algún impulso loco y se rió al ver como eran aplastadas por los bailarines presentes. Se dejó lleva por el momento, por su noche de suerte y por lo que había dicho su galletita de la fortuna dos semanas atrás, léase, que en dos semanas encontraría la manera de cerrar un ciclo y empezar uno nuevo. He ahí, Miyako Inoue daba por acabado su luto post-Ichijouji y daba comienzo a su nueva era de sinvergüenza busca-placeres. Y que se afirmen los pantalones aquellos de corazón débil, por que cuándo ella quería algo, lo obtenía, quizá no a fuerza de sentido común como Sora, de encantos como Mimi o de dulzura como Hikari, pero si de pura y bruta fuerza de voluntad.

Miyako bailaba con la gracia de una jirafa bebé y la elegancia de un suéter desteñido, pero a nadie parecía importarle realmente. O al menos a ella, la suertuda de la noche, le importaba lo mismo que sus gafas recién perdidas. Algún joven osado se atrevió a bailar con ella sujetando sus caderas cerca y atreviéndose a acercar su rostro al suyo, pero ciega como se encontraba y con las luces del lugar, jamás se enteró de si bailaba con el doble de Brad Pitt o con el Jorobado de Notre Dame, que al caso daba lo mismo que lo mismo daba.

En uno de esos ires y venires de caderas, de cambios de pareja, de risas perdidas entre luces de colores y pobres excusas de motivos por los que no podía darle su número de celular a nadie, se encontró de vuelta en la barra con algunos de sus amigos. Nómbrese Ken Ichijouji que al verla se levantó alegando tener una llamada de celular y Taichi Yagami, quién le observaba con una ceja en alto, la sonrisa traviesa y las mechas en punta desordenadas casualmente… Que eso lo sabe quién lee y se imagine esta escena por que la Miyako sin gafas, solo supo que era Taichi el que se encontraba en la barra por que semejante mata de pelos sólo podía pertenecerle a él.

Observó a la mancha borrosa que era el tipo a sus ojos en ese instante, y dejó que el alcohol en su sistema tomase el mando. Se rió coqueta y le guiñó un ojo con la picardía de quién seduce, pero se recata para dejar juego a la imaginación. O esa era su idea, por qué lo que vio Taichi, fue a una Miyako tropezándose con todos a su paso, con el rímel de las pestañas desparramado por sus mejillas que se reía como ahogada con su saliva y que parecía tener algo dentro del ojo. Definitivamente, la Miyako favorita de Taichi Yagami, quién sin mucha gala, pero si bastante buen intención le cedió su asiento, no fuese que a fuerza de tropezarse le tirara un trago encima.

—Gracias Taichi, me matan los pies.

Taichi miró los pies de la muchacha mientras se apoyaba en la barra. Alzó una ceja.

—No llevas tacones.

La obviedad en si mismo. Miyako rió y Taichi de ser posible alzó más aún sus cejas.

—No, no los llevo, pero me han pisado ya un montón de brutos ebrios.

«Debatible», pensó Taichi.

Conociendo las habilidades de baile de Miyako ebria, y también las quejas de Ken de primera mano, se le ocurría que fuese mucho más probable que fuese ella la que metía los pies bajo los pisotones de sus acompañantes.

La observó de reojo mientras ella se abanicaba con las manos. Un tirante del vestido se le caía por el hombro y se había hecho un moño suelto para recoger todo el cabello en una especia de tomate. Después del bailoteo, varios mechones se escapan lánguidos y le acariciaban el cuello.

¿Le acariciaban el cuello? Taichi diría ahora que más bien se le pegoteaban con el sudor, pero en el momento, a contraluz y de perfil, se le hizo de una belleza sutil y mágica, como sacada de un cuento. Se sintió Hikari, con unas ganas locas de tomarle una foto así.

Se acaloró. Miró a otro lado. Y Miyako, sintiéndose ignorada, como los gatos, llamó su atención con una leve patadita en su pierna. Leve para ella claro, por que Taichi estaba seguro de que sería un moretón por la mañana.

—¿Pasa algo? —A las chicas no se les dice que están siendo brutas, mucho menos si están pasadas de copas, eso Taichi lo sabía por experiencia.

—Si. Que no me ignores. ¿Por qué no estás bailando en todo caso?

Se encogió de hombros el moreno y Miyako supo que tenía que saber la razón.

—Taichi —le llamó con delicadeza.

Ahora bien, delicadeza es un término amplio y poco específico para usar cuándo hay alcohol de por medio. Yagami casi se infarta con la velocidad de Inoue para ponerse de pie, tomar sus manos y mirarle con intensidad a los ojos. Tragó pesado con los ojos fijos en los de la chica que sujetaba sus manos. ¿Desde cuando tenía ojos tan grandes y de pestañas tan largas? Probablemente desde el mismo momento en que usaba rímel de mala calidad que se le esparcía por las mejillas. Ella siguió hablando.

—Taichi —repitió con intensidad digna de película ganadora de un Oscar —¿Cuál es el mal que aqueja a tu _nomble_ alma de líder, que te impide disfrutar de una noche de juerga con tus amigos, que te mantiene calmo y sosegado está maravillosa noche de desenfreno y magia occidental pro-consumismo que invade nuestra tradicional tierra del Japón?

Muchas cosas podía aguantar Taichi, estaba acostumbrado a los delirios de artista de Yamato, a los delirios de genio de Koushiro, a los delirios _magiomísticos_ de Hikari y hasta estaba acostumbrado a los delirios de princesa de Mimi. Pero delirios surrealistas de novela fanfickera, recitados con la intensidad de mil soles por chicas de pelo morado, era algo totalmente nuevo en el repertorio. Ni sabía que Miyako podía hablar con tanta elocuencia.

Se le rompió el procesador interno. Olvidó que sus manos seguían unidas y se largó a reír. No sabía si de nervios, si de divertido o si de miedo.

—Joder Miya, que sólo estoy un poco cabreado por que mañana tengo una entrevista de trabajo y si bebo algo se me puede ir la mano y no puedo arruinar esto. Nada más, mujer, bájale a las revoluciones —se explicó, con una necesaria cuota de informalidad, necesarísima en su caso, para recordar que no estaba en una película, sino con su amiga medio ebria y de bonitos ojos color caramelo.

 _Mierda._

—Ya, ya, pero eso no explica por qué no estás divirtiéndote, o bailando con alguna chica… o chico —de repente, y aún sin soltar sus manos, lo tironeó sin cuidado y tuvo que mirarla a los ojos — ¿Es por eso? ¿Te gusta un chico? Taichi, quiero que sepas que te apoyo y te respeto y cuentas conmigo para lo que sea que puedas necesitar de mi.

Alucinando colores, tuvo que soltar las manos de Miyako, a medias endiabladamente divertido, a medias indignado por que ella fuese asumiendo cosas a base de nada.

—¡Que no me gustan los chicos Miyako! Y tampoco un chico en específico —se sintió con la obligación de aclarar.

Ella volvió a tomar sus manos. Él le dejó hacer.

—¿Y entonces?

¿Y entonces?

Y entonces Taichi se mordió la lengua pensando una buena respuesta. Miyako apretó más sus manos. Claro que tenía una entrevista importante mañana, pero también era cierto que estaba más apagado que de costumbre ¿Serían los nervios? Podía ser, que llevaba tiempo enfocado tan solo en sus estudios y sin quererlo se había olvidado de cómo divertirse propiamente.

Tuvo una revelación en ese instante. Con sus manos entre las de Miyako, con las luces del antro, con el olor a sudor y el cuerpo caliente.

Miyako era tan Miyako en ese momento, y el mismo era tan poco Taichi que sintió la necesidad de volver a ser él. Lo necesitaba urgentemente antes de la entrevista del día siguiente.

Pasaron unos dos o tres segundos.

Taichi sonrió con una sonrisa loca, de hombre que no tiene nada que perder y mucho que ganar. De haber llevado Miyako las gafas, se habría pensado dos veces el seguir sosteniendo sus manos.

—Miya ¿me harías un favor importantísimo? —Se lo pidió mirándola con intensidad, sosteniendo el sus manos esta vez, acercándose a sus mejillas embadurnadas con rímel barato.

Ella se puso seria, pero una sonrisa fresca, digna de la chica suertuda de la noche, le adornó la cara. Asintió con vigor y su moño suelto y desordenado soltó aún más cabellos que le hicieron cosquillas en su cuello de señorita elegante.

—El que necesites —Se acercó un poco más a Taichi, para poder verle la cara un tanto mejor por que la mayor parte de él era una mancha borrosa con algo parecido a un afro por cabello. Se acercó tanto que sus narices se tocaron.

—Necesito volverme loco esta noche. Volver a ser el Taichi Yagami de siempre. El del valor. El de las aventuras. Ya sabes… "EL" Taichi Yagami —Se sintió raro, como si le estuviese pidiendo algo mucho más importante, más trascendental. Si Miyako sintió lo mismo o no, imposible saberlo —Miyako Inoue ¿Me ayudarías?

—Taichi Yagami… Acepto.

Y con esos extraños votos se juraron volverse locos esa víspera de navidad.

...

Taiyako. Simplemente la libertad que dejaste en esta opción me ganó. Espero que se acerque un poco a lo que esperabas, obviamente, faltan capítulos, me esforzaré lo más posible por tenerlos pronto. La uni me chupa la vida. ¡Feliz Navidad!


End file.
